Whisper
by Skilverlight
Summary: "Kai.." A breathy whisper, barely audible but there. The response a quiet "Shh.." as lips brushed against a pointed ear.


Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Warning: Sex; Yaoi; GuyxGuy Slash. Don't say you weren't warned.

Word Count: 2080

Pairing: KaixRei

Song to thank this fic for is Milk Inc. - Whisper. You can find it on youtube if you'd like to hear it, and really the mood of this fic is based on that song, because it was on repeat the entire time. First time I've written for Beyblade, been about 2 years since I last wrote anything so..

Enjoy?

**x.x.x.x.x**

A soft moan escaped parted lips, fingers sliding smoothly against skin in an entrancing pattern. Dancing up and down sides, tracing erotically and yet at the same time, innocently in a sweet gesture. A breathless gasp as lips pressed to naval, butterfly kisses moving upwards to press against a throat. Moonlight causing the skin to appear a pale silver rather than its' usual rich gold.

Shuddering lashes opened, revealing amber orbs to the night as the touches stopped momentarily. A wave of heated breathe caressing his face as the body above him moved higher until eyes of wine red entered his vision, seemingly glowing in the natural light of the moon. Breath catching in his throat at the intensity of the look, body shuddering in reply before closing his eyes once more. His breath released as feather light lips pressed to his own; gently at first before the pressure increased and he pushed back in passion.

He brought his fingers up, pressing into locks a mixture of silver and blue. Slipping through and down to caress the nape of the others' neck and pulling his body closer; pressing up and into the others' heat and simultaneously being pushed down into the cushioning of the mattress below. Fingers' returned, caressing the silky tan skin starting at his collar bone, before sliding down across his chest. A thumb brushing against a nipple causing the form below to break the kiss; turning his head to release another soft moan and arch his back.

"Kai.." A breathy whisper, barely audible but there. The response a quiet "Shh.." as lips brushed against a pointed ear. He brought his fingers down from the others' neck, trailing them down across shoulders and arms. A sigh entering his ear before the lips pulled away and he sat up; amber eyes opening in vivid curiosity as the body above him shifted up and off and the cool air of the room assaulted his overly warmed body. Shifting, he pushed up onto his elbows in order to follow the others' movements as he moved down towards the foot of the bed.

His curiosity soon appeased as once more, fingers pressed onto his stomach only to grip the fabric of sleeping pants and carefully slide them down his hips. A shudder passed through his body, lifting his hips ever so slightly as more of his body was revealed to crimson eyes. It was not long before the fabric was gone, leaving him bare to the other before him; receiving an open mouth kiss to his inner right thigh and a soft whisper of, "Come, Rei.." was uttered. His eyes closed momentarily at the verbal caress of his name, before following the other whom retreated from the bed, standing just inches away.

Crawling forward, sliding feet to the carpet below and pulling himself away from the bed and into the awaiting embrace. Long, knee length raven tresses slowly falling across his back in a waterfall as fingers trailed into his hair and removed the white wrap that kept it contained. Burrowing his head under the taller's chin, he sighed, before pressing a gentle kiss of his own to the pale collarbone in content. Arms winding their ways' around each others' waists, the smaller's fingers mischievously dancing along the rim of the others' pants; dipping inside the elastic band until hands rested against the warm skin of his backside.

He felt those lips press to his hair, shifting into a smirk as the arms unwound from his waist, moving to caress the smaller's arms then reaching back to slip over the hands pressed to his own rear. Fingers slipped in between his own and pulled the hands up to rest against the taller's sides and partly eclipsing the waistband; an insinuation—hinting—for the other to go ahead and remove the last article of clothing that remained between the both of them. A small smile gracing soft features, again pressing a kiss to the collar bone before pushing the pants down pale hips and watching as gravity finished the job for him once far enough down. They shifted, feet removing themselves entirely from the leggings and gently kicking the fabric off to the side.

One looking up, the other down as lips met moments later in another passionate kiss; a soft tongue licking its' way across a bottom lip and a mouth opening to allow it entrance. Bodies pressed flush to each other, simultaneous sounds of approval as their arousals met with a shock of pleasure. The kiss lasted until both were breathless; pulling away to inhale oxygen in soft pants and once more commencing in another breathtaking kiss as soon as they felt the lightheadness dissipate for the moment. It wasn't long before they were backed up to the bed, collapsing as the back of ones' knees gave way to fall backwards; raven strands sprawling out in a halo around his body and the kiss momentarily broken.

Pulling away, the larger moved to crawl entirely on the bed, waiting for the other to do the same before returning to his previous position to plant another gentle kiss to passion bruised lips. He moved away, crawling downwards and pressing soft kisses down his face, to his throat, down across his jugular, and to his chest. A flutter of lips pressed to a nipple, before a tongue graced the small sensitive nub with a quick swipe to its' hardening surface. A soft gasp from above reached his ears as he bit down gently, suckling for a moment before abandoning the nipple to grant the other the same treatment.

Within moments the fingers returned, sliding up his side and tweaking the previously abused nub between forefinger and thumb—soft mewls of pleasure enchanting his ears—before pulling away from them both and once again inching his way downward with soft kisses. It did not take long for those lips to find their way to the others' excitement, and the gasps and moans that escaped lips into the quiet room seemed to echo; seemingly louder with the stillness of the night. Amber orbs clamped tightly, fingers wrapped into soft, silvery hair as he gave a particularly loud cry as heat rushed through his sweat slicked body to leave him in a daze. The cool air of the room assaulted his senses as the body atop him moved, taking only moments to press a kiss to his lips again.

That taste of himself on those lips—on that wicked tongue as it curved around his own—sent shivers down his spine. In a haze, he could feel pressure and movement; the feeling changing, shifting over time as he whimpered against those lips. Gasping, back arching, pressing harder into the kiss, and arms moving to wrap around broad shoulders as shock waves traveled from his lower body and up in a toe-curling sensation; a soft cry of frustration falling from his lips when the movements stopped and feelings and mouth retreated. Panting, eyes opening once again to stare up into dark crimson—as the other moved, sitting up and shifting to sit between spread legs—conveying a subtle message that said far more than any words could.

A nod, as a thicker pressure pushed against him—_inside_ of him—and tan fingers dug into the sheets below until they turned an unearthly white. Those gentle fingers returned to caress—stomach, sides, thighs—in an attempt to relax and soothe. He shuddered, as even the slightest shift sent an odd sensation through his lower body and a mewl of surprise as pleasure and pain coursed through his body in a tandem that didn't quite seem should be possible. And it was this mewl that encouraged movement from his counterpart, felt the shifting and slow withdrawal from his lower body before it returned in a swift movement that left him inept of vocals.

It was awkward at first, unable to really favor the pain the movements brought on, but he endured as the little spirals of pleasure overcame the discomfort each time. A sudden sharp gasp caused the movements to come to a halt for just a moment—just a very miniscule amount of time—before the other again pushed within with a growl when he noticed that it did not entice the same reaction. Tan legs were suddenly pulled up, knees up over shoulders and bodies shifting ever so slightly to accommodate the change in position and he felt as those fingers again tickled the flesh of his thighs—felt them shifting into a grip—before a brush within his body pulled a sudden noise that sounded half like a sob and half like a strangled moan from his mouth. And _oh_ he couldn't think—could barely _breathe_—as that blinding pleasure assaulted him again and again in a newly established rhythm.

The soft pants, moans, whimpers, and groans accompanied the sound of the bedsprings creaking beneath them as they performed; their audience the moon and the night sky that peered in through the parted curtains to the side of the room. The feelings within his body had his nerves on end—an arm still clinging to the sheets below and the other above his head and tightly gripped to a pillow; tears slipping down his cheeks with each tidal wave of heat tingling through his body. A silent scream ripped from his body as the others' hand captured his arousal and tugged in a rhythm that matched the rocking of their bodies; felt a sensation of tightening as he choked on air and wet heat covered the hand on his body and his own skin. A blissful euphoria settling over his mind like fog, unaware of the mewls that still spilled from his lips with every movement from the other before he too released a low groan and soft whisper of, "Rei.." and body shuddering and pushing with jerky movements until the energy seemed to drain entirely.

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he released his hold on the others' thigh, setting those legs down on either side of himself and carefully extracting from the body beneath and lazily crawling to lay down beside the other body. Wrapping arms around the other and pulling him to lay closer, uncaring of the fact that both were slick with sweat and heated from their passion—caring only to feel the other body pressed to himself and fitting perfectly in a way that was just so _right_ that it couldn't be wrong. And after what felt like hours he was peppering the others' face with gentle kisses, a miniscule smile crossing his lips at the quiet utterance, "Kai.." that escaped soft lips that he couldn't stop himself from pressing against on the next kiss to silence him. Nothing need be said, their touches enough, feelings enough, and the soft whispers of only names saying all that could be said; should be said.

Running fingers through dark raven hair in a soft caress, pressing more soft kisses to eyelids and watching eyes flutter open when he pulled away, slightly glazed still but clear enough to express everything that needed be to his own crimson. The hand that had been gripping so tightly to the pillow before moving up to press against his cheek, devoid of the blue trademarks that generally adorned it, then sliding down to intertwine with fingers—amber eyes shimmering in delight and affection and so much more as the other moved closer to press a kiss to his chin and then another chastely to lips before settling in the crook of his neck. He shifted, using his foot to kick up the blanket that'd made its' way to the end of the bed, carefully tangling his toes into the fabric and bending his knee to pull it up before shifting their twined hands to pull it the rest of the way up—settling back into a comfortable position once he was sure the cool air around them wouldn't bother them from this tranquility. This was all they needed, for now, it was better; their actions spoke louder than words ever could, they didn't need words to make them feel good about themselves, to feel wanted.

With a sigh, he relinquished his control to wakefulness, already feeling the soft and evened out breathing of the one curled into him against his cooled skin. Crimson eyes drifting shut, welcoming the inky darkness for several hours and the dreamless sleep the others' presence presented.


End file.
